


Long Legged Motherf--.

by Mualhani



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: BOY I DIE, Carisi in slacks is my favorite thing, F/M, His thighs man his thighs, Leg Appreciation, Reader is a little thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mualhani/pseuds/Mualhani
Summary: Look, if you read this, you're thirsty too.





	

You may have an unhealthy obsession for Carisi in slacks.

They fit him so well and you would be lying if you said you don't flat out leer at him when he gets home from work sometimes. He'll peel his coat off and hang it up while pecking you on the lips, but as soon as he walks off, your eyes were trailing up his legs like a hungry dog. Sometimes, you would just slip your arms around him from behind and find your hands working into his pockets, simply smoothing against the tops of his thighs with a warm purr.

God, it was even worse when he sat down. If you had cooked or managed to get home with some food before he did, the blonde would recline in the kitchen chair with his legs stretched slightly in front of him; at ease and talking himself down from the day. At times, you would find yourself distracted by just how welcoming his lap looked while you set dinner out; knowing how they supported your weight as you straddled him, writhed about in his hold and bounced...

Ahem. Moving on. Sonny, just by himself, was a welcoming distraction to you, but those _legs_. Long, lean and the strength hidden in them had caught perps countless times. If you didn't have any dignity, you could damn well drool over the--.

"Hun?"

Broken from your thoughts, you perked up from your place on the bed to notice he had exited the bathroom; towel low on his hips. An audible growl rose from your throat, uncaring of whatever he had been saying while you were far off. No, you flipped off the bed to your feet and padded over to him, pressing up onto your toes to reach his lips. A grin was on his face as your fingers brushed up the length of his covered thigh before hooking into the hem of the cotton.

"You and these damn legs are gonna be the death of me, sugar."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. Look at Sonny. I'm not here.


End file.
